Sealed Promises
by serioussiriusmarauder22
Summary: AU. Kikyo has sealed up the well in hopes of breaking Inuyasha and Kagome apart. But what happens when Kagome falls for someone else... InuKik, SanMir, RinKoh, NarKagu, KagSess Yes I've decided!


**A/N-** I was watching the third Inuyasha movie when I just thought of this, so enjoy! My first story, yay! No more till this one is finished, unless it's a one-chapter story. Enjoy!

* * *

Sealed Promises

**Summary:** After a meeting with Kikyou, Kagome leaves the Feudal Era. Inuyasha tries to get to her world and discovers he can't get through. Kaede says the Well has sealed itself, but Naraku is not dead and Kagome's deed isn't done! What will they do?

Chapter One

Going Home

Kagome Higurashi stalked back to Kaede's hut in silence, and alone with no one else around her. She had just come back from the forest, where she had seen Kikyou and Inuyasha hugging and talking. She stepped into the hut where Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede were all talking. She sat beside Miroku and started packing her things into her yellow bag. The others looked at her in confusion.

"Lady Kagome, where are you going?" Miroku asked. "You know you can't go anywhere alone."

She turned to look at Miroku with a hurt expression. "I saw Inuyasha with Kikyou…I'm going back home. Sango, can I borrow Kirara?"

Kirara, the cat demon meowed and walked over to Kagome. "Uh, sure," Sango replied. "Do you know how long you will be gone?"

"I don't know," Kagome replied. "My mom is planning a huge party for my 18th birthday which is in a week. I'll probably gone even longer than that."

"Well, if you are, then Happy Early Birthday," Miroku said to her.

"Thanks, Miroku, and if Inuyasha asks, just tell him I've gone home to study for tests, all right? I don't want him to worry or anything," Kagome said almost sarcastically. "If Kouga comes by, tell him I said hi and sorry that I'm not here."

Miroku nodded. "He might be glad, because with Naraku still on the loose, you won't be in danger unless he discovers your Era."

"My worst nightmare," Kagome told him, nodding. "Well, thanks guys. Bye, Shippo!"

"By, Okaasan!" Even though she wasn't really his mother by blood, she was to him in every other possible way. "Don't forget to bring back some treats, okay?"

Kirara meowed. "Sure, Shippo. Don't eat too many of the sweets I just got you while I'm gone, okay?"

Shippo blushed madly but nodded. Kagome laughed and Kirara transformed. Kagome got ontop and Kirara flew away just as Inuyasha was making his way back to the hut in a daze, but looked up when Kirara flew by with Kagome on her back.

When Inuyasha entered the Hut, everyone looked at him with hesitation. "Well, why did Kagome leave on Kirara?"

Sango looked at him almost angrily. "She saw you with Kikyou. Again."

"Inuyasha, what were you thinking, going out to see her?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before!" Inuyasha barked, and stalked out of the hut, making his way towards the well. Kirara was the only one there, so he assumed that Kagome had all ready gone back to her own time.

"Hey girl, did Kagome go into the Well?" Inuyasha asked the demon cat, who meowed. He guessed that was a _'yes'_. So, he jumped into the Well, planning on going after her and getting her back here, or at least try to knock some sense into her.

Nothing happened.

He tried punching, kicking, yelling and screaming at the stupid Well for not letting him into Kagome's era, when it seemed she could pass through just fine. Or did she? He turned to the Demon Cat. "Kirara, did Kagome pass through the Well? Did it open for her?"

Kirara bowed her head, as if to nod. Inuyasha growled and punched the Well with all his might. "Why won't you let me through! Dammit, I want to get to Kagome! How come she can get through while I can't!"

"It is as I feared, Inuyasha," a female voice said from behind him. Inuyasha turned to see Lady Kaede. "The Well has somehow sealed itself."

"**WHAT**!" Inuyasha bellowed. "How is that possible? It can't be sealed unless Naraku's dead, or…"

"Someone else has put much magic into this Well and sealed it on purpose, to either stop you from getting to Kagome, or vice versa…" Kaede told him quietly, thinking of only one possibly answer. "Even Naraku does not have enough power to fully seal the Well, even if he knew of the Other World. Who else do we know who has extremely powerful magic?"

"Well, there's Kagome but she wouldn't seal it, would she?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't think even she could get that mad."

Kaede shook her head. "I do not think it was Kagome who did it, either, Inuyasha. But we must found out who did it to ye, who prevented ye from crossing over?"

"There's only one other person," Inuyasha told her.

"And…"

"Kikyou."

* * *

Back in the present, Kagome's time, she was just getting into her house when her mother called to her. "Kagome! You're back early. Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, I had a wonderful time, Mom," Kagome replied, not wanting her to know what really happened. She hated walking in on Inuyasha and Kikyou when they were like that.

"Kagome!" Souta called to her, running over. "You didn't bring Inuyasha with you?"

"No, he didn't want to come," Kagome replied. "He said he'd be by later, maybe, though."

Souta nodded and walked off to play video games. Kagome sighed and walked over to the Bathroom, opening and locking the door. She turned on the shower, and after taking off all her clothes, got inside and let the water soak away all her aches and pains. When she was done in the shower, she got on her robe and walked to her room. She walked over to her comfortable bed, one that she had missed while being gone for a month, and collapsed on it, sighing heavily.

"Inuyasha, sometimes you can be a real jerk, you know that?" Kagome asked no one in particular. "I mean, sure, you've saved me from countless demons, saved the others…and even proclaimed your love for me, yet you still go after her … why, is it because I'm not good enough?"

"Maybe it's because he thinks he's not good enough."

Kagome turned and gasped. "Kikyou! How on Earth could you have possibly gotten through the Well?"

"I followed you," Kikyou replied simply. "I saw you spying, even if Inuyasha did not."

"Go away," Kagome told her, burying her face into her pillow. "I don't need to deal with you right now, I have too much on my mind."

Kikyou sighed. "You know…I used to think what you're thinking right now, in a similar way. I used to think Inuyasha thought I wasn't good enough for him."

Kagome looked at the priestess. "Just what are you trying to prove? Are you here to kill me again?"

Kikyou laughed. "So naive. Kagome, I always will want to kill you because you stole Inuyasha from me," she replied. "But…I want to lighten up the tension between you and him."

"Why then, if you want to kill me?"

Kikyou shook her head. "You shall discover it one day, Kagome. But not now. Maybe in a year or two. Whenever your ready. But not now."

"What if I'm ready to know now?" Kagome asked.

Kikyou shook her head again. "Kagome, did you know I sealed the Well?"

"What?" Kagome's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Why? How? If you want to lift the tension, that's the last thing that would help!"

"On the contrary," Kikyou began. "If you two spend time away from each other, maybe you won't feel so awkward around each other as much."

"But think of what Naraku could do at such a time!" Kagome exclaimed. "He could come after the others!"

"But he could never discover your world as long as the Well has sealed, so I think I'm doing you a favor," Kikyou smiled. "I'm going to check on Inuyasha within the next week and inform you of his condition, if that is what you'd like."

Kagome nodded. "It'll keep me from worrying about him."

Kikyou nodded and after a few minutes, vanished, leaving Kagome to contemplate on her confusing thoughts.

* * *

**A/N- **Long chapter. But next chapter will have more of the gang, maybe even Sesshomaru! I'm not even sure what the couples will be yet. Should I pair Sesshomaru and Kagome? I love that pairing, or should I pair up Kagome and Miroku? Note that this is not a Kagome/Inuyasha, they are just going to be having a brother-sister thing. So even if you beg, plead... it won't happen. Even though he did proclaim his love... it will only be a crush. Please review! 


End file.
